Life of a Mockery
by NeoStrand
Summary: Xavier's niece is coming to the Institute. At the same time she is hiding her dark past, she is discovering Logan/Wolverine's own secrets
1. Default Chapter

Okay, People. I'm only posting this story because I wrote it. It's good or bad? That's for you to decide. Of course, read and review. I take good or bad remarks. If a lot of people like it, I'll write some more. If not? I have better things to do in my life. Ciao  
  
This is a tale I've heard long ago, So long ago that I do not remember its origin. In one of those ancient civilizations, there was a king, wise and strong beyond all the great rulers of his time. He was generous to all those that were loyal to him and unforgiving to those who were not. But, nonetheless, he gave all of his most hated enemies a second chance. They could go to the gallows or go into a mysterious black door, which no one knew led to what. Most of the men chose the gallows, and death. Then one day, someone asked the great king what actually lied behind that grim metal door. One word he whispered, ever so softly, "Freedom." There were few who were brave enough to take the chance of the unknown.  
  
It was about seven in the morning, he couldn't sleep last night. Logan patrolled around the school grounds, not knowing what he was looking for. He was having those nightmares again. If only he knew what they meant! He glanced at the abandoned swings at one end of the grass, going to and fro as if an invisible hand was pushing them, then at the garage at the other end, as if calling him to take the highway again. He just got back here two days ago, for crying out loud! He was already bored enough to wanting to seek the open space of the road. No, not yet. He thought silently. Not after he cleans up some of the mess he had left last time he was here.  
  
He took a deep breath of the cold morning air. Suddenly, he caught the scent of something, something foreign and alive. It was a strange human. He knew this meant trouble and began to follow his nose. The trace of the scent grew stronger as he approached the primary lecture hall. It was one of the central rooms on the first floor of the mansion, often used for festivities and special class lectures. Why whoever is down there would be there was a mystery to him. There was no special computers or hidden chambers down there. Nonetheless, he quickened his pace and broke into a run. The door was wide open. He stepped in without a second thought. A small black figure was standing on the stage, transfixed at his entrance. He squinted his eyes, unaccustomed to the darkness. "Hey, what the hell are you doing down there!" he growled.  
  
The figure gave no answer. Then he realized it was crouching. It stood to its full height quickly. Something kicked into Logan's instincts: he was angry and frustrated at the same time. He ran down the slope and jumped on the stage. If it wanted to hurt one of the X-men or the children, well, forget it! He's going to take out its throat before-  
  
"Logan, no!" it was Jean's voice. She was behind him, standing in the doorway where he entered.  
  
He glanced back at the person whose neck he was grabbing with one hand and pointing with his claws of the other hand. It was a young woman in here early twenties. She had platinum hair and pale gray eyes. Her soft pink lips parted slightly, showing her fear. She murmured in chokes and tried to pry his fingers off her neck.  
  
"Let go of her now," Jean ordered as she came closer to them. When he did, she added, "who are you and what are you doing here?" The two of them expected her to scream as soon as possible at Wolverine's claws, and to the surprise of both, she was quite composed.  
  
"My name is Alinere," she spoke with a British accent as she massaged her neck, while glaring at Logan, who returned the hated look. "I've, I've come to see Professor Xavier. I thought I could see him in private, but I did not know you Americans like to try to kill your guests first."  
  
"You are not a guest, at least not invited," Logan sneered, then arched an eyebrow at Jean, "do you get anything?"  
  
She frowned a little, "I don't understand. I can't read her mind."  
  
Alinere gave them a crooked smile, "of course not. It's part of my 'gift.' Charles Xavier is my uncle and I wish see him," glancing from Jean to Logan, she added, "please."  
  
"Jean, where were you?" they heard Scott's voice as they climbed the stairs. "I told you we have to leave early today to catch the bus to New York. We don't want to be late and get stuck in traffic." Then he saw Logan and Alinere. "What the-" he stared, "Ali? Ali, is that you?"  
  
"Scott!" she laughed, "Four-eyes! I didn't know you would be here!"  
  
"By gosh, it has been a long time," he muttered as they embraced in a hug, "last time I saw you, you were what? Like, this tall?" he placed his hand somewhere around his lower stomach.  
  
"That was more than ten years ago! I don't think you've changed a bit. You still look like you should get a haircut," she laughed as she ruffled his hair.  
  
"Geez," he shook his head mockingly, "you are here to see the professor, aren't you? Where have you been all these years? Come on, I'll take you to his office."  
  
He led her into Xavier's office, while Jean and Logan, forgotten, stayed outside. Jean cleared her throat, "ah-hem, so do you think that she really is the professor's niece?"  
  
Her companion shrugged, "there's no doubt. Pretty Boy knows her. I wonder what sort of powers she possesses." He raised an eyebrow at Jean.  
  
She blushed, "you don't have to be afraid, she's not a telepath. Of that, I am sure. She has something else to protect her brain waves from being intercepted by others. Like an electric or magnetic shield or something."  
  
At this point, Scott came out and shut the doors behind him. He grinned at the other two. "After all these year, Ali has finally come back. Her mother is the professor's sister, you know. They moved to England to be with her grandmother's family when she was ten. I think she's coming to stay." Jean was displeased at the wide smile on his face. "Hey, Jean, let's leave now. I want to be back today by dinner time to be with Ali." He placed a hand at the small of her back and began to walk off, abandoning Logan alone. Not willing to be outwitted he purposefully bumped into Scott's shoulder and winked with a wicked jeer, "Four-eyes."  
  
"You are the only one with the ability to surprise me, of all the people I know." Charles Xavier smiled and hugged the young woman.  
  
"Is it because I'm the only one you can't read the mind of, Uncle Charlie?" she received his kisses on her cheeks.  
  
"Partly that, and partly because you are the most unpredictable person I know. That, you got from your mother." Realizing what had just slipped out, he cleared his throat rather uncomfortably.  
  
"So you know," she said plainly, slowly drawing herself away from him.  
  
"Yes, yes," he nodded, "I'm sorry. You should also keep in your mind that she has lived a long and prosperous life (she had you, my dear) and she also died painlessly, in her sleep." He stared at her  
  
"It is more like a relief to me than a grievance, Uncle Charlie. She would never let me come to the States to see you. Of course I missed her and everything, but it's good to finally be able to see you again. I'm glad," she smiled at him and he smiled back.  
  
"Logan, would you come in rather than eavesdropping outside of the door?" Xavier suddenly raised his voice. The man opened the door and came in reluctantly. "You've met my niece, Alinere, haven't you? She has come to the Institute to visit me and I would like to make her feel just at home."  
  
"Well," what does he want him to do? "Welcome, kid." He shook her hand. "And sorry about." he gestured incomprehensibly, "you know."  
  
"It's alright, beside the fact that you almost killed me. No hard feelings," she spoke sarcastically but with good humor, "it's good to know that someone in this place knows the meaning of security. Seriously, Uncle, do you expect some metal bars and electric wires to keep people out? I wandered in by myself without going into much trouble. I should expect more from a man with your genius."  
  
"What are you so afraid of, kid?" Logan asked, not wishing to let her beat him at his own game.  
  
She gave him a wondered look, "the boogeyman, of course."  
  
"Alright, Alinere. That's enough. Logan would show you your new room (it's the third one from the left on the second floor, right next to Rogue and Kitty's and across your own). I'll see you two at the breakfast table."  
  
Logan grumbled as she picked up a heavy travel bag from the floor and walked out the door to the right. Funny thing was, he did not remember seeing her carrying it up the stairs. He walked as fast as he could without walking next to her or losing her behind. Neither of them said a word. He heard her footsteps echoed behind him as they both descended the stairs. He opened the door and showed her in, "it's all yours, kid. Enjoy," and slammed it shut. Either it's his imagination or he actual heard a faint female voice saying, "jerk."  
  
Before Alinere came down for breakfast, the whole mansion buzzed with the news of the newcomer. Some said that she was the professor's long-lost niece. Some said that she was the professor's long-lost niece from England. Some said that she was the professor's long-lost niece from England, who was also a powerful telepath just like him. Some said that she was the professor's long-lost niece from England, who was also a powerful telepath just like him, and who also nearly killed Wolverine that morning. Some said that she was the professor's long-lost niece from England, who was also a powerful telepath just like him, and who also nearly killed Wolverine that morning, and who was also Scott's long-lost love and that Jean had ran away in jealousy and he went after her. The rumors ran crazier and crazier.  
  
"What happened exactly, L?" Rogue asked as she sat down with a bowl of cereal.  
  
"Nothing," Logan replied.  
  
"Ah, he is just sore that a girl has beaten him," Kirk teased.  
  
"Shut up, don't be ridiculous."  
  
"So tell us what exactly happened, and where are Scott and Jean?"  
  
All of a sudden, everyone paused. Alinere came through the double mahogany door. She has changed into a dark blue blouse and a pair of petit gray pants. Her sandy blonde hair was pulled back into a sensible ponytail, revealing her wide pale eyes even more. She had milky skin, an aristocratic nose, and lips like rose petals. She looked pretty and almost beautiful. "Hello, how do you do," she greeted everyone with her perfect English ways then drew a chair by Professor Xavier and sat down. The Professor smiled at everyone, "this is my niece, Alinere. She will be staying with us for a while. I'd like to have her feel right at home. Scott and Jean have left for their Broadway trip today and they will be back today by dinnertime. So, that's today's morning announcement. Now, go get ready for classes." Soon, there was a scramble of confusion as everyone went around to finish their breakfasts and getting their books.  
  
"Yo, Bobby," Rogue whispered to the person sitting next to her desk, "have you got the chem homework?"  
  
To everyone's surprise, Alinere walked into the room, "hello, class. I will be your chemistry teacher for today, and the rest of the year, as for the Professor decided that I ought to make myself feel useful. So," she straightened herself as the murmurs of the class settled, "I would like to learn everyone's names and their 'gifts.' Starting with you, young lady."  
  
"My name's Kitty, some call me 'Shadowcat' because I can move through solid objects."  
  
"Ah, a useful gift," she remarked.  
  
"My name is." then it came down to Bobby and Rogue. "My name is Robert and people call me Bobby-"  
  
"Because you can bob things?"  
  
Bobby blushed as the class laughed, "no, I mean, what I mean to say is, that I am also called 'Iceman' because I can create ice and coldness." To demonstrate his point, he made an icicle from his fingertip.  
  
"Interesting," she nodded. Then she took hold of the icicle and it changed into a crystal rod. "It wouldn't melt this way." She gave it back to him and the class marveled at it for a couple of minutes.  
  
"You are Rogue, right? Your room is right next to mine, I believe."  
  
"Yah, boohoo for me." She crossed her arms in front of her.  
  
"What are your powers?"  
  
"Whatever kind of powers I like and whatever I can get," seeing that Alinere arched an eyebrow at her, Rogue explained, "I can suck the energy from everyone I touch. There, I said it. But, Miss Alinere, may I ask YOU a question?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What are your powers?"  
  
"I can change the molecular and chemical properties of any matter. Observe," she held up a circular glass disk and momentarily it became silver and opaque. "Aluminum, one of the elements of the periodic table. We would observe its properties today."  
  
At the end of the class, the homework assignment was written on the board and everyone sat around and waited for the bell. Someone's hand went up, it was Kirk's. "Miz Alinere? Where are you from? I mean, which school did you go to? You seem to know a lot."  
  
"Eight years of Oxford does that to you," she smiled. "As for where I'm from, I suppose everyone can tell from my accent. I was born here in the States though, my family moved to England when I was ten."  
  
"Oxford?" Kitty gasped, "isn't that like an egg-head school or something? You've spent eight years there? You don't look that old."  
  
"I'm not. I'm twenty-four this winter. I started university when I was sixteen."  
  
"You must be a genius," Kitty gasped. Just then, the bell rang and everyone gathered up to leave.  
  
"I started university when I was sixteen," Rogue mimicked to Bobby, "I don't care if she started college when she was only two. I just don't like that conceited look on her face."  
  
He stood on the balcony, leaning against the stone railing. A cigar dangled between his two fingers. A dark room. Men talking. The screams of a woman. Water all around him. Broken glass. An alarm going off. Then ice and snow, nothing but ice and snow. He was having those dreams again. Xavier said that these were the gateways to his past that he had to discover on his own.  
  
"Gateway, my ass," he puffed blue smoke into the night air.  
  
"Do you know that smoking stunts your growth?"  
  
He didn't have to look back. Only one woman in the entire mansion had that sarcastic British drawl. "Ha!" he laughed mockingly, "I doubt that it will have much effect on me."  
  
"Your powers. are, regeneration, am I right?" she said carefully, "and those talons, which give you your name, 'Wolverine.'"  
  
"Yeah," he said nonchalantly, not bothering with her. He wanted to be alone and to think about the dreams. They must all mean something.  
  
"It's not good to avoid your nightmares this way," she broken the silence, "everyone needs to sleep, even a undeserving person such as you."  
  
He disliked having others knowing what was on his mind. The Professor was all right. He respected others' privacy. Jean? Well, Jean's all right, too. "Stay out of my mind!" he growled.  
  
She crossed her arms on the stone railing. Her full figure was showing by the way the light passed on. Man, is she hot. "I'm not a telepath. Haven't you been listening? But," she stopped him from talking, knowing fully well what he was going to ask, "I can sense the uneasiness inside of your head. I've seen other cases such as yours. Post-traumatic syndrome."  
  
"Quit the lecture, Doc," He said impatiently, "I don't need to know that." This is ridicules! He started to walk off.  
  
"I can help you," she stopped him.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I can manipulate the chemical composition inside a person's brain. I can create feelings, desires, and wants. I can make them feel fear." Suddenly, he felt shaky that he wanted to runaway. "Hatred." Now he wanted to break everything in his path. "Love." His heart started to race and he felt as if he was drowning and flying at the same time. "And peacefulness." He wanted to lie down and sleep and never have to get up.  
  
Then she stopped. He regained his self control gradually. The first thing he did, however, was to grab her by the shoulders and bare his teeth in front of her face. "Never ever ever do that to me again, kid. Understand?" He hated to be reminded of what he would never have. "Jean," a soft whisper in his head.  
  
"Come on, my poor boy. I can help you." He lied down on his bed on his side with his head propped up on the pillow. She knelt on the floor, one arm cushioned under her head, two fingers of the other hand was placed on his temple. He felt warm on the inside. He never felt like this before. It was like five cigars at once or something, morphine in the time of pain. "Logan," she whispered.  
  
"Yes?" the muscles of his mouth felt so lazy that the one word was stretched longer than his normal three words.  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"I don't know, I don't remember."  
  
"Then take yourself back as far as you could remember."  
  
"In the woods, in the woods, of Canada, I was on a camping site. There was a fire. My fire. I had food, a place to sleep, and no one to bother me," he yawned.  
  
"Describe that place to me," her voice was mesmerizing, like that of a hypnotist.  
  
"The conifer trees were bluish, bluish green. sprinkled with white snow. there was a dog with me. his name was. Fang. we had salmon and fish to eat. the meat crackle over the fire. there were millions and millions of stars. in the sky at night. I look up at 'em as I fall asleep. counting. millions of stars. like. twinkling. eyes."  
  
"Logan?" he was already asleep. She got up silently and closed his room behind her.  
  
"Someone slept late today," Ororo grinned as Logan came down the stairs.  
  
"Don't bug me. I haven't had a good night's sleep in days." He gave a small smile to Alinere, who was helping Ororo with the Christmas decorations. She nodded back, accepting his thanks.  
  
"Miss Alinere?" a boy's voice called. It was Bobby, "Merry Christmas. I got a gift for you, just to show you that I really appreciate your help for me on chemistry during the past few weeks." Rogue came up from behind him.  
  
"That's very sweet of you," she smiled, "but I'm Jewish."  
  
"Oh, really? Then, Happy Hanukkah. Open it." He urged.  
  
It was a silver picture frame with a picture of him and Rogue together. "This is wonderful! It shall go on my desk. Thank you so much," she hugged them both, "my two favorite students."  
  
"Don't bother to thank me," Rogue pursed her mouth, "it's all Bobby's idea. Sucking up to the teacher."  
  
"Trust me, I won't give you A's just because of this." 


	2. second

The eleventh grade students were going to the Museum of Modern Art as their annual spring field trip. Alinere and Scott were keeping these thirty or so teenagers in line, or trying to. Within ten minutes of entering the building, most of them disappeared into souvenir shops, exhibits, and restrooms. There was nothing they could do but let them be.  
  
Alinere cleared her throat as she realized that they were utterly alone, of course, except for the thousands of people rushing in and out. She looked at Scott, then began awkwardly, "so, how are you?"  
  
He seemed oblivious to their situation, "I'm hungry. When's lunch?"  
  
"Scott," she turned him by the shoulders so she could look him in the eyes, "you know damn well that's not what I meant. You have been avoiding me lately. Why? And it better be a damned good reason, too."  
  
"No, Ali," he tried to get away but she held her ground.  
  
"I know what you are thinking. You are feeling guilty that you've spent too much time with me in the chemistry lab lately. You feel guilty that Jean's jealous, but too proud to either admit it or try to patch things up between you two."  
  
He chuckled bitterly, "alright, Dr. Freud. I'm an open book to you. What do you think I should do?"  
  
"First, tell Jean that you love her," she stopped him before he could protest, "second, remember that you are my best friend in the world ever since I was five. And third, don't forget to call yourself an idiot if you ever let Jean go."  
  
"You really think I should tell her? What if, what if she doesn't care about me?"  
  
"Don't kid yourself," she shook her head. "Scott, if you ever have a flaw. It's your pride. You know that I love you, don't you? My buddy, my pal, my true brother. I want you to be happy. Please, don't cut yourself off from me, or the ones you love." She hugged him. If Scott Summer could have taken his shades off, she would have noticed the moisture in his eyes.  
  
In a dark corner behind a stone column, stood a black figure. His hazel eyes shone like burning coals. Logan ran his fingers through his hair as the two people parted from each other. He did not hear what they said to each other. He only knew he was doomed to spent the eternity alone. Does it matter to him? Of course not.  
  
Everyone was supposed to show up at the food court at twelve-thirty sharp for lunch. At twelve, Rogue and Bobby first showed up. They sat next to Alinere, who was drinking coffee while flipping through a magazine.  
  
"This is boring. When are we gonna go home?" Rogue crossed her arms in front of her. "Hey, is that Logan over there? Standing next to that weird statue?"  
  
"I think it is," Bobby said, "Logan!" he called, "over here!"  
  
He seemed reluctant to join them, nevertheless he sat down between Alinere and Bobby. Alinere continued to flip through her reading material and not saying a word. Rogue, now with a new companion, started a conversation with Bobby, while Logan appeared to space out every once in a while.  
  
"Aline! Is that really you?" A tall, thin man with a British accent waved. He was very handsome with fair hair and an overconfident posture. He had a killer smile and warm blue eyes.  
  
She looked up in surprise, "oh, hello, Peter," and shook his hand, "since when you were in New York?"  
  
"You know, family business." He grabbed a chair and sat down, "where have you been up to lately? What cave have you been hiding in after you have dazzled thousands at Oxford with you brilliance?"  
  
"Please don't flatter me. It's rather unbecoming." She tried to ignore Rogue's raised eyebrow. "I have been teaching at my uncle's school. Oh, yes, how clumsy of me. This is Logan, he is the physical education coach," Bobby snickered. More like someone whom everyone runs away from, meanwhile they get some exercise in the process of running for their lives. "This is Marie and Bobby, two of our students. There are others," she explained, "they will be here soon. But you know what children are like. This is Peter Granger, a colleague of mine while I was at a laboratory at Liverpool."  
  
"You two are very lucky," he said to Rogue and Bobby, "to get Aline as a teacher. She'll make sure you two will love chemistry for the rest of your lives. Well, it's been a pleasure meeting the three of you. What I coincidence that I see you here, Aline." He laughed, "I have to go now. Ta!"  
  
"Nice guy he seemed, Miss Ali," Bobby spoke while Rogue shrugged. Then she saw her teacher sitting there, with her hands folded, staring into space. "Hey, are you alright?"  
  
"Huh? Oh. Yes, yes, I am. Excuse me for a moment." She got up and nearly tripped over her chair. "I'll, I'll be right back."  
  
"Weird." Rogue shook her head.  
  
"Hey, look over there!" Bobby pointed through the glass wall outside. Alinere was talking with Peter Granger. Then both of them seemed to be getting angry. He grabbed her by the arms and shook her violently.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing with her?" Logan jumped and was next to them in no time. He separated them and shielded her from Granger with his shoulders. His eyebrows furrowed and his color was high.  
  
She stepped next to him, "I'm quite alright, Logan." And turned to the other man, "I cannot believe that you actually tracked me down and followed me here."  
  
"I cannot believe you left me like that. No note, no goodbyes." Peter's voice was hurt. "I love you, and this is what you are doing to me? By tormenting me. Cruel woman!"  
  
"Go away, I don't want to see you!"  
  
"You ungrateful b-tch!"  
  
"Hey, buddy, watch your mouth!" Logan cut in with his growl.  
  
"Oh." Peter Granger grinned with resentment, "I see how it is."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's your new fancy," he pushed Logan, who grew tense and was ready to fight back. "Isn't he? This is so like you, Aline. Being so stupid. Going after the muscles instead of brains. Fine, keep your boy toy. You are not worth my time!" he trailed off quickly. Logan was ready to hop after him and give him a good beating. Alinere stopped him by the arm and implored with her gray eyes. "No, please don't." Then they realized the group of people gathered around them, some of them were students from the Institute. She let go of his arm and ran away. "Alinere!" he tried to catch her but didn't.  
  
Dry leaves and twigs cracked under his boots as cold night air filled his nostrils. After everyone has gone back home, Logan came to search for her. "Find her and keep her safe," the Professor messaged him after he learned what had happened. He'd rather if Four-eyes came instead, but he did want to find her safe and sound. On a small slope among the trees, the small figure rocked herself slowly. She was shuddering with cold, and then suddenly, he threw his jacket on her shoulders and sat down next to her.  
  
"Why have you come?" he realized that she had been crying.  
  
"To take you home, kid. Come on, my motor bike's waiting," he tried to pull her up but she replied, "no, not yet. Leave me alone."  
  
After a moment of silence, "is that what you do in times of pain? By turning your friends away?"  
  
She stared at him motionlessly then whispered, "no." she spread her arms in front of her, "do you see the lights down there?" From where they were, they could see the entire city, lighted by electricity, brighter than the heavens. "Each little light is a house, a home, belonging to a family. They are warm and happy together. They have something I never had: love."  
  
"Of course- of course you have, umm. family and love," he wanted to comfort her but his language came out fake sounding and ridicules. "You have the Professor and, and Scott." He scratched his head. He was jealous of Summers. Why is he always in his way?  
  
"Uncle's great, but, but he's kind to everyone. Scott? Scott is the brother I never had. But he has Jean." Is that what Summers is to her? He thought. "I'm glad that he has someone, of course. Better than being alone and, and, STUPID, like me. I thought I loved Peter, once. But now I just hate him. We can't be together. I know that once I tell him of- of my specialties, he'll throw me out like yesterday's trash. He's totally against mutants. I knew that since the beginning, but I don't know why had I been so stupid. Sometimes," her voice cracked again, "I think if I died, no one will miss me. This is what I hate: having absolutely no point in living." She took a deep breath, surprised at how much she had said.  
  
"I, I'm sorry," he placed his large hands on her small ones, which were frozen. "But I'll miss you. I'll miss you, for, for sure." He looked into her eyes.  
  
She blushed slightly and "thanks" was all she said.  
  
"Come on, let's get you home." He lifted her up by the waist.  
  
On the ride home, they did not speak a word to each other. She held him tight and pressed her cheek against his back. She knew now that she has someone alas.  
  
A/N: I admit this isn't a very good chapter. but I need it to set the mood for later chapters. R & R, please! 


End file.
